Unwanted
by Maciboh Rucka
Summary: Kagami gets into a dangerous relationship after finals, to deal with some issues. Will he be saved by his friends, or with he be sentenced to hell forever? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_Timeline is a little hinky. Think of this as a never ending post Nationals phase, if you will. Shhh, it'll be fine._

 _Kagami:What the hell, Maci?!_

 _Aomine: -laughing.- HAH! I'm not suffering, for once._

 _Midorima: You've only had to suffer in one of these things so far._

 _Aomine: But still!_

 _Akashi: -twirling his scissors around.- Please read and review._

Kagami doesn't know his name. They met one night in a club, one that Kagami had gotten into courtesy of a large bribe and a terrible looking fake id. They had danced out on the floor, and Kagami had followed the man when he beckoned, and they'd gone to the nearest love hotel, with the high schooler unrecognizable due to his tight clothing, hat, and unusually sexy way of carrying himself.

The only words they'd spoken in the three months since they started, a full month after Nationals, had been at the end of that first night. The stranger, an older man who looked to be somewhat young despite the gray strands in his black hair, stopped the redhead at the door to their room. "Saturdays, here, 8 p.m."

Kagami had nodded, and they'd left, going their separate ways.

The next Saturday, Kagami hurried home after practice, pulling on the clothes that made him seem like an entirely different person. He got to the hotel after the stranger, exactly at 8, and both made their way to the room silently, bodies becoming a tangle of limbs and the room being stained with the smell of sex and sweat and the cigarette that the stranger had lit as Kagami stood and cleaned himself out and dressed and left.

The third time was exactly like the second. They met, they fucked, and they parted ways. There was the understanding that this was purely therapeutic. Neither knew the other's issues, nor did the want to know, nor did they care. On Sunday mornings, Kagami would wake up, the smell of smoke sticking to his still-sweaty skin that he'd been too tired to wash, and he'd limp to the bathroom, shower, pop a pain pill, and go to practice, and then he'd go do whatever was planned after that, whether it be a game with Aomine or a bite to eat with Kise and Aomine.

Kuroko dragged Kagami along to the biweekly meetings with Akashi and everyone else every other Sunday, and the cities that they were hosted in differed each time.

If Kagami saw the Stranger walking around with his daughter's hand in his every now and then, they did not interact. They were strangers on a street, and that was all.

The fifth time Kagami and the Stranger met, it was minutely different. It was rougher, and that turned on the young high schooler even more.

The sixth, it truly did _hurt_ , and despite how much he hated it internally, hated being hit like that, being used and discarded so easily, it was so blessedly wonderful and the blood and cum that flooded his mouth as he was hit and punched and taken so forcefully tasted so sweet and delicious.

The seventh week, he told himself that he wouldn't go, that he didn't need something so toxic in his life.

The seventh week, he showed up anyways.

Kagami took to getting to practice before anyone else, already changed and in the gym by the time the others got there. He stayed later, taking his time cleaning up the gym so that when he went to go shower and change, no one was there to see the fist shaped bruises and the blade-induced scratches that littered his body.

That is, until one Sunday when the Generation of Miracles, accompanied by Kuroko, burst in on him rebandaging the large, angry, red slash on his torso, with the gauze off and medicine in hand as he froze, hearing Kise's shouted, "Kagamicchi! What's taking so long!"

It took a full minute for anyone to move, all of them staring at Kagami and the irritated cut on his chest, and Kagami staring back, completely frozen like a doe in headlights.

And then Murasakibara spoke, right behind Midorima who was right behind Akashi and Kuroko, who were right behind Aomine and Kise. "Eh? Kaga-chin, you're hurt."

And it was then that the others noticed the other injuries that the one who saved them had. The bruises in all states of healing, the scabbed over scratches, the barely-there finger shaped bruises on Kagami's neck, that he'd been hiding with the concealer that was now sitting on top of his bag, waiting to be used.

Aomine spoke next, voice uncharacteristically soft. "Kagami, you okay?"

It was a way to start. To get help. A way to find out how to get out before he got hurt worse, a way to come clean and get clean. A way to save himself.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

It was his nonchalant tone that probably deterred further questioning as he finished bandaging himself, dressing, hiding his injuries like he had grown so used to doing while they watched him. It was in the way that he made it seem as if Aomine had done nothing more that ask about the weather.

The look in his eyes that clearly said to leave it alone.

All this made it so that even Akashi said nothing, just shrugged and shot worried glances at the tall redhead, who ate his food hungrily when they got to Maji Burger.

But it was also this nonchalance that worried the Rakuzan captain enough to call for a meeting after he and his former teammates saw Kagami back to his apartment, declining his offer to let them stay for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi sat on Midorima's desk chair when they got to the greenette's house.

Everyone settled quickly, grim expressions on their faces. The redhead was the first to speak, breaking the eerie, contemplative silence of the room. "I'm worried about Kagami."

Kuroko nodded, his normally passive face expressing worry. "He never let anything on. He's been a bit earlier to practice, and later than everyone else lately, but… I just thought that he wanted to get stronger."

Kise looked close to wailing in worry, so Aomine covered the blonde's mouth, and in an unusual show of intelligence, didn't let go as he murmured, "What caused him to get so hurt like that? Those were fist prints… Who would do that to him? Who would he even _let_ do that to him?"

"The only thing we can do is follow him. Follow him, and try to make it so it doesn't happen again." Akashi muttered.

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "How, though? That idiot wouldn't easily accept protection. Do we just continue inviting him out, but more often?"

Akashi nodded. "That's all we can do."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Kagami glared at the tanned boy and the blonde in front of him, wishing his shadow were at his side, instead of on a date with Momoi. "What do you two want?"

Kise gave the redhead a dazzling smile. "Aominecchi and I were wondering if Kagamicchi wanted to go to the arcade with us!" He announced loudly.

Kagami shook his head, setting off towards his apartment. "No thanks."

Aomine frowned. "Come on man, hang out with us." He grabbed the other boy's arm, pulling him back.

Kagami yanked his arm away, growling. "I don't want or need your pity. Leave me alone." He met Aomine's eyes evenly, both holding stubbornness in them.

" _No._ " The look that Aomine gave him was so dominant, so in charge, that Kagami found himself looking away, unable to resist giving in, offering up his submission to the bluenette.

"Sorry. I'm just not in the mood for the arcade today. You can come to my apartment if you want. I left something in the crockpot. It should be ready by now." He walked ahead of the others, head tilted down slightly as he stared at the ground, waiting for them to speak.

When they did, he flinched slightly. They didn't comment on it, and neither did he as Aomine said. "Hey, on Saturday, Momoi is planning on having a karaoke night, and Akashi seems pretty pleased with the idea. They want you to go."

Kagami nodded meekly. "Okay, what time?"

"Its at 8:30, for the happy hour, but, Kagamicchi, your fashion sense is terrible so Momoi wants us to t go shopping with you to find something else!"

Kagami jumped when he heard the times, casting a swift, hurried glance back at them from over his shoulder. "Sure." His voice was impassive, and they found it odd, but brushed it off as annoyance at the idea of shopping.

Akashi was livid. How dare Kagami disobey him?! Disappearing like that, after drawing horde of fans to Kise and then just running off?! They'd lost him completely because of the crowd, and by the time everyone had reconvened, he was nowhere to be seen. The tall boy had been cooperative all week! Why now?!

And why had he been carrying around a large bag, without letting any of them see inside it?

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

The next morning, Midorima showed up at Kagami's apartment at 5 am, ringing the bell. His first words were, "You smell like smoke."

"Yeah, so?" The redhead glared at the other through the opened door, and almost shut it before the greenette stuck his foot in the way to block it. The taller male pushed through the doorway, a small bag in hand, ignoring Kagami's muttered comments about rudeness.

Kagami glared at him as they walked into the living room, Midorima dragging the other boy behind him. Kagami was loathe to admit it, but the other boy's silence reminded him of his weekly trysts and the sinful sweetness. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, in an attempt to throw off his train of thought.

The shooter forced Kagami to sit on the couch, peeling his shirt off to look at his injuries. "I won't ask who you're seeing, or why you're letting them do things like this to you, but you need proper treatment, and unless you go to a hospital, I am as close as you're going to be getting." His tone was harsh, unlike his hands, which glided gently across Kagami's injuries, taking stock and preparing to treat.

Kagami stiffened at the words. "I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me. I don't know your exact reasons, but you have them, and I understand that."

"How could you possibly understand?" Kagami's voice wasn't overly excited, or even riled up in the least. He sounded… hopeless.

Midorima chewed on his bottom lip. Deciding it was safe, he pulled up his basketball shorts, which he was wearing so he didn't have to change once he got to practice, and showed Kagami the three, long, parallel scars on his right thigh. "It's all the same form of self pain, just through different medium. I had my reasons, too, but I had no one to pull me back from that abyss. I only had myself. You have friends, Kagami. We know you. We hate seeing you like this."

Kagami looked away from the taller boy, not meeting his gaze.

Midorima understood the silent plea for silence, and complied. He finished his work, patting Kagami's head as he left. There had been no new cuts, that morning, just bruises, new ones around his neck and upper arms that could be hidden with concealer, so Midorima ordered the shorter player to shower and be careful at practice, and then gone.

The next week, Kagami had a split lip and a black eye. The meeting with Akashi had gone over as well as one would expect, full of awkward silences and worried glances, and a long lecture and the demand to know what was going on.

The next, Kagami's eye was mostly healed, and there were no major injuries.

The week after that was the 14th, and by then, Murasakibara had told Himuro what was going on, and the black haired boy was at the meeting. His fury rivaled that of Akashi's, and Kagami flinched, trying to retreat, when he saw the other boy. The GoM were kicked forcibly from the room, though they could hear Himuro's yells. Kagami's voice afterwards were too quiet to hear from their position outside the room.

Inside, the two brothers were facing off. Kagami looked down at his feet, hugging himself. It was a lull during Himuro's ranting, and the black haired boy was panting when the redhead spoke. "Do you remember when I first started playing basketball? You were so much better than me. But when we met up again… When I was on par with you… You resented me, didn't you?" His voice was small, like a child's.

Himuro froze, his voice softening. "Is that why you're doing this? Pushing them away? You're afraid they resent you?"

The boys outside the door froze, straining to hear Kagami's answer. "It not just that… They all have so much history together… And then I just came in and changed everything. I don't want them thinking that they need to hang out with me or be near me just because I have skills like theirs."

It was finally too much for those listening outside. They burst in, much like they had when they'd first discovered the problem, with Kise in the lead, saying. "Kagamicchi, no! We hang out with you because we like you!"

Kagami looked mortified as the others nodded, Midorima adding, "You're a close acquaintance, we wouldn't consider you that if we didn't like you."

"Just say he's our friend, Midorima!" Aomine muttered, pink dusting his cheeks.

Kagami's face grew hard to read, and he brushed past them all, ignoring their attempts to call him back.

It took until the 20th week for him to believe them. Every Sunday, without fail, Midorima would be there. No one else, in the dark hours before dawn. Just them, Midorima wrinkling his nose and saying that Kagami smelled like cigarettes, and Kagami shrugging, standing aside to let him in, letting him tend to the bite wounds and the cuts and the scratches and the bruises.

It was the 25th week that Midorima came, at 5 on Sunday morning, and had no fresh wounds to tend to.

 _Im sorry, I am sorry._

 _-bows-_

 _Bye, minna!_


End file.
